Muggle Town
by BlameTheNargles
Summary: Weeks after the war, Draco and his parents have to go into hiding while the rest of the wizarding world defeats the last of Voldemort's supporters. With no wand and no money, Draco has to live life as a muggle. Not to mention live with muggles.


**Muggle Town.**

**Chapter one. Anxiety.**

Dark green eyes starred back into hers, following the tilt of her head. Hair as dark as a raven caressed the woman's shoulder ending flawlessly at her hips. Reyha slowly lifted her hand to comb her hair and watched as the reflection did the same. Her copy looked unhappy, and nervous and reached for the liquid eyeliner at her side. Steadying her hand she leaned forward and applied it without difficulty. It was all she ever needed, her skin never formed a pimple, her pores hardly noticeable, she liked her pale complexion anyhow. Eye shadow was a mystery to her. The colored dust always seemed to get everywhere on her face and never really looked good when others did it, it looked cheap and unnatural to her. So she settled with black eyeliner, it wasn't much but it was enough.

Reyha searched for a flaw in the mirror, but gave up. She looked fine. She wore a light blue tank top, covering her bust appropriately, and a dark blue pair of jeans. The Uggs she wore would have to do, all her shoes were covered in dirt and tore up from constantly traveling in the woods. It was the best she could do in the little choices she had, and a dress and heels were NOT an option. She wouldn't be caught dead in either.

People were coming to live in her house, people neither her or her parents knew. The police didn't give much information, just enough to make sure Reyha's family would be willing to take in a few people from out of town who needed to go into hiding. They were of course innocent, her parents wouldn't allow a criminal, no matter how highly guarded they were, into their home. What worried her was that their house wasn't big. Three bedroom two bathroom , an average sized living room, a makeshift office that was connected to her room through shutter like doors ( It was once a walk in closet for the previous owners) , a kitchen ,a large backyard filled in with a pool and Jacuzzi, and that was it. It was home, a home now shared with three random strangers who they had to pretend were friends from another country.

"I guess this is good enough" she said to herself, flicking the light switch off and leaving her bathroom to join her parents in waiting. They would be here any moment.

Reyha's mother was pacing around the living room making sure everything was clean and polished in order to impress their long term guests. At the sound of footsteps her mother's head quickly looked up towards the door, then to the hallway where Reyha stood. She smiled briefly than began pacing once more. Her father sat in his large cushioned lazy boy reading and biting flakes off skin on his bottom lip, apparently because of his nerves. A small smile crept onto Reyha's lips. Her father loved to be the superior one in everything, and with another man coming into the house that would be challenged.

"How much longer?" squeaked a voice. Reyha's eyes shot back to her mother. "We have been waiting for nearly three hours, the police said noon and its almost four!" she raced out of the room , and raced back in now with a duster in hand. She began to wipe everything , but failed to clean anything seeing as she cleaned it about 45 times since noon. "Calm down, I'm sure they will be here any moment." This voice was much deeper, much calmer and more relaxed than any of the three in the house. Her mother stopped her dusting and looked defeated, putting her away her small feathery tool and started fidgeting with the hem in her dress.

" Dad," Reyha started. " where is the other going to sleep?"

" The other?"

" Yeah well we know it's a family of three, and there's only one other room, which I'm sure goes to the parents right?"

"Right."

" So where is the kid going to sleep?"

" In the Office"

" Oh." she said in a small barely audible voice. Her mother looked at her for a moment and opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the doorbell went off. The three of them jumped. Reyha's heart began to race, from either excitement or extreme nerves, she wasn't sure. Her mother glanced quickly at her father as he got to his feet, smoothing out his shirt and his pants and headed for the door. He opened it with steady fingers and slowly opened it. But only one man stood at the door, dressed in a navy and grey uniform with a police badge shining in silver. " Hello?" her father's confusion written all over his face.

" Hello Mr. Richter. I am here to state a couple of rules, before allowing you to meet your new 'friends'" her father gave a quick nod and glanced over the mans shoulder. There was a black car with heavily tinted windows humming at the curb. Reyha walked to the window and slightly moved the shades so she could have a better look. " You may not ask questions of why they are here, the less you know the better their protection." Reyha groaned to herself, it was the first thing she was going to ask. " Secondly you may call them by their first names, but you will not speak their last names out in public. We will leave it to them to choose a fake name to go by. Third, if you are unable to live with them any longer you must contact us immediately before kicking them out and such. " with that the man in uniform gave a long sigh. " These people are arrogant , many from London are , but I have never met anyone like these people. They have been driving me nuts! Saying how awful it is to deal with muggles and other made up words ,their strange!"

He didn't say goodbye but simply turned around and headed to the car. Mr. and Mrs. Richter threw worried glances at the last bit of information. Mrs. Richter placed a fake smile onto her lips as she watched them open the door. Reyha quickly raced to stand by her parents. "We look so cheesy" she whispered " like some sort of sitcom family". Her dad chuckled softly and mumbled a shut up. The car door was open.

A man stepped out of the car first. A nasty sneer crossed his face when he looked towards the house. He had blonde hair that reached a little past his shoulders. He turned towards the car door once more extending his hand to the next passenger. A woman stepped out next. Reyha couldn't help but think she was extraordinarily beautiful, skin paler than hers with blond hair that matched her husbands that was pulled into a tight bun with small curls than hung loosely framing her face. Both adults looked constipated, as if they did not belong in a place like this, which in truth they didn't. Reyha waited for the woman to go around to the other door and release her small child, but she didn't move instead she leaned her head back into the car and glared. _Maybe she believe in a child's independence? _Reyha thought.

But immediately after the thought crossed her mind she knew she was way off. The other door swung open with force. But instead of a child running around to its mother appearing, a tall figured climbed out. Paler than the two before, and hair almost white. Reyha's eyes opened wide. This boy had to be around the same age as her.

Without realizing how fast they were walking, Reyha's eyes were suddenly locked onto the new family in front of her. Her father reached a hand out to the man with long hair.

"Hello there!" he started in a friendly tone. They shook hands. " So nice to meet you! Welcome to our home, my name is Joseph Richter, this is my wife Lily, and my daughter Reyha." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The two men in front of them looked like they were about to roll their eyes. Both Reyha and her mother managed to mutter a hello. There was an awkward silence before the woman spoke up.

"Please to meet you at last, and thank you for welcoming us into your home." She gave a small awkward bow. She was obviously very elegant, even if they were in rainy little Seattle. " I am Narcissa, you can call me Cissy." She smiled sweetly " and my husband Lucius" He sneered. "and this is our son Dr-"

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Ah! I hope that you all at least semi enjoyed it! I know I'm not all that great with grammar but I'm open to any criticism and ideas you might have. Don't worry other chapters will be MUCH longer this is just a little opening for the story! And the majority of the POV will be Draco. Except I hate disclaimers in the beginning so I'm going to say it here.**

**Sadly I don't own anything because I'm not J.K. Rowling.**


End file.
